fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Guardian's Home
Introduction After the first day of the Grand Magic Games, the guild known as Eternal Vanguard had made their way back to a small inn to rest for the next event of the games. Many of the members were happy and expressed their excitement that they had made it past to the next round, though there were those who already knew that they would get through. "We win! We win! We win!" A young girl with bunny ears was jumping around the inn, arms flailing all over the place. After she had been told that they hadn't exactly won yet, she sighed, and sat down on the couch. "Well...we will win because we are awesome!" Ruby said getting excited once more, drawing rolled eyes from the other members of the guild. Her ears and tail were twitching, she obviously still had adrenaline still coursing through her body from the previous event. "Damn what a troublesome event!" A Man who had a golden hook in the place of his left hand said as he was taking sand out of his ears and his clothes were full of step marks, Marshall then notices Ruby laughing and jumping a lot, with this he thinks that the girl was laughing off him, a vein pops up on his forehead as he shouts at her while pointing his index finger and while making a angry face fault "WHO ARE YOU LAUGHING OFF?!" Surprisingly he didn't bite his cigar "DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" The girl was still happy "You didn't have to turn into sand to hide on the floor to win the game idiot! Every stepped on me..EVERYONE! I was the last one to be found...I was hungry" Marshall makes a cryful face fault. "It was a very difficult hiding spot." Kida said, slightly shrugging her shoulders. "I'm sorry I stepped on you, hopefully it wasn't your face." She chuckled a bit while nudging him with her elbow. "There were so many guilds, and a lot of them looked like they didn't know what they were doing!" She laughed and walked over to the couch, sitting on it and started to relax. "Did you see that guy that tried to attack me, but I just hit him right back and he went flying." She made a flying motion with her hand, and then made a motion where the thing that was flying crashed. "Man, that was hilarious." "I should count myself lucky then" Another man's voice said as the shape of a large bulky sword appeared as the man walked towards them with it on his back as pulled up a chair and placed his feet on the table, "Though I'm glad we made it, was hoping to test out the result of the training I did" He said as one of the waitresses brought him some water before bowing as she secretly blushed before heading back to another table. Ahura slightly laughed at both of the comments, but she maintained her usually statue-like composure. "I'm glad we made it too Don." She nodded to him. "This being our very first Grand Magic Games, I am very happy with where we are." Category:GMG 2014 Category:Storyline Category:The Day Before